1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air handling ducts and more particularly pertains to a sealed ductboard for transporting air within an air handling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air handling ducts is known in the prior art. More specifically, air handling ducts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art air handling ducts include U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,370; U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,863; U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,299; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,380; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,470; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,755.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a sealed ductboard for transporting air within an air handling system which includes a plurality of panels coupled together to form a hollow duct, the panels being sealed along interior surfaces thereof by coextensive foil webs, wherein the panels are formed from a single blank and can be subsequently folded into an operative orientation for use in a heating and air conditioning installation.
In these respects, the sealed ductboard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting air within an air handling system.